User blog:Mlp Dreamer/My Little Year of the Ponies Anniversary
Hello everypony! Gosh so many great year of the ponies anniversary stories, ponies that works so hard and really grateful for everything given to them. Forming a bond dear to their hearts that will remain with them for the rest of their lives. My hat's off to everypony that got this started and get it moving long before I discovered it and is now keeping this monumental task of keeping the TwitterPoines running smoothly. I just finally got around to seeing what the deal with Twitter was and the same could be said about My Little Pony. In all truth I was actually not a fan of My Little Pony growing up, If I saw it I changed the channel and thought the show was lame. Funny enough the shows that I did love in the same era were Rainbow Brite, The Care Bears and an animation show called The Little Prince, in fact I looked up to those shows and learned morals from them and still do. Around October last year being on YouTube a lot, since I have no TV. I was noticing a lot of MLP content, ignoring it for a while then I started looking at some. Now curious about eh show, I gave in to the hub-bub and watched the first few episodes. I fell in love and couldn't believe I've been missing this. After a full blown marathon I stated watching G1 and up ponies just to learn the ponies roots. I was rather shocked to find old memories coming back remembering watching the G1 movies. I was even remembering lines and enjoying it... So I was a brony all along since a kid? There is something to be said about these ponies. Naturally after learning how to use Twitter, a very short time later the two entities merged and TwitterPonies fell square on my lap. I spoke with an actually TwitterPony in my RL account too the day just before I joined. Applejack. First just to throw a little appreciation her way. Not really knowing who I was talking to. I Thought it was a PR account made by Hasbro or an affiliate for people that are fans to give a shout out. I joined TwitterPonies December 18th of 2011 I didn't take my time to just watch the ponies I was gitty and excited and full of ideas. I never have roleplayed online before and the world was already opening up before me. I wanted to run out and meet everyone and run around all over Ponyville and see everything. Then I realized I was in a world were I have never been in before and started feeling very nervous and trying to wonder what I needed to do cause my pony is out there right now just outside Ponyville as a stranger not settled in. I regrouped my thoughts and as I like to do things, approached things by over-thinking things. Now the nervousness really started setting in and tried to think of the best way to get my character started. It took a long time to accomplish that and thought I was gonna have to give up and start over. Again over-thinking things. I realized this place is much bigger then i expected with so much to explore and a lot of ponies to meet. So already knowing of Applejack when I joined I came to her for help. Some time later and some much warm welcoming and extending hooves to help get my character settled in i felt I stumbled on to something wonderful. Something the very core of the show is all about. Love and Friendship. I felt like family and respect them as such and to all the ponies. During my time getting accustomed and still am very much so. I have came up with ideas. Ideas I thought would help the ponies in return somehow but I was already losing direction and not understanding the values of TwitterPoines so out of respect I asked... Like guidance counselors, something I did not expect, they took me aside and took their time and patience with me. In a caring and understanding way I was explained what it means to be a part of TwitterPonies. It's to be a part of a community, that like the words of Pinkie Pie: "You gotta share. You gotta care.". Well to give something of yourself, like personal qualities to put out in the RP for others to enjoy and just have fun and play and not have to create something elaborate cause its not what TwitterPoines about. The quality and richness is already there, you just gotta enjoy it and to feel free to give any ideas. Already grateful for the help I already revived I did not hesitate and did not argue on my mistakes and I made my changes. I really appreciated the understanding and I respected them even more for it. It is really a place to just be yourself and just have fun and if you make mistakes that's okay! Just understand that the ones that want to talk to you, give so much energy in to TwitterPoines and are there to help. Like with any family don't forget to give back. The ones I want to give special thanks for this kind of sharing is Big M, Applejack, the Mayor, Twilight, Luna and to who I have speaking to directly about help with things is our Mod, who now I know *bows* is. Thank you. Everypony is wonderful and helps keep everything running and TwitterPonies a wonderful place. I hope TwitterPoines is around long after the show. Like I gave a mention once before "[https://twitter.com/#%21/search/%23TwitterPonies #'TwitterPonies'] Is an amazing universe running in the background after the show ends and picks right up and plays with just as much quality." This is an honor, thank you everyone and I love you guys.